1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a silicon (Si) film, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a Si film by using a Si solution process instead of a poly Si wafer process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thermal chemical vapor deposition (CVD) or plasma enhanced CVD may be used to form silicon (Si) thin films, for example, amorphous Si thin films or poly Si thin films. The thermal CVD or plasma enhanced CVD may be performed using silane gas or disilane gas.
When a Si thin film is formed using CVD, obtaining a uniform film may be difficult. Also, the formation of a Si thin film may be a time-consuming process, thereby adversely affecting yield. In addition, the manufacturing process may be complicated, and thus, an expensive vacuum device and a high frequency generator may be needed. Moreover, silane, which may be a highly reactive gas, may be difficult to handle.
In order to overcome such problems in the formation of Si thin films by using a vacuum device, a method of coating liquid type silane on a substrate has been introduced. However, a complicated device for gasifying and cooling silane may be needed and the thickness of formed Si thin films may be difficult to control.